Kennett Drabbles Extended
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: Extended versions of my Kennett drabbles. on temporary hiatus
1. 1 Beginnings

Beginnings

Kol Mikaelson stood outside the Mystic Grill, eyeing whoever walked in or out. He was looking for one specific person.

Bonnie Bennett.

His sister, Rebekah, had told him what had happened to Niklaus. She told him everything that their mother had done to that history teacher slash vampire hunter, Alaric and how he killed Klaus.

To say Kol had been furious would be an understatement. He already had his father and Finn taken away from him and now Nik too? How much more did this town want to take from him?

Rebekah had extracted her revenger by targeting the doppelganger, Alana, Elene, whatever he name was and now Kol had decided to extract his own bit of vengeance by targeting the resident witch.

He had heard through both his brothers that Bonnie was an important asset to Mystic Falls and without her the Salvatore's would be dead a number of times over. In Kol's mind, there was no better choice than the young Miss Bennett.

Kol soon tired of waiting outside the Grill. She obviously was not coming out anytime soon. The Original strode into the Grill, eyes scanning over everyone until they landed on the witch sitting alone at a booth.

She certainly was a pretty little thing, such a shame that he had to kill her.

He made his way over to her and made himself comfortable in the seat across from her, arms folding on the table.

"No matter what we do we can never seem to rid the town of you and your family," she said in a flat tone and never once looked up at him.

"Three out of six, darling, you're getting there," he replied venomously.

"Not fast enough," she hit back and finally looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"You killed my brother."

"Wasn't me who put the stake through his heart."

"You are the one that desiccated him."

"I'm the one who saved him." She replied, loving the confused look to cross his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Obviously you and your family are too stupid to realise that your brother is still alive. My friends descended from Niklaus' bloodline and yet they're still here. What does that tell you?" She answered and leant closer to him. "Klaus is still alive," she said whispered slowly to him.

"Why would you save him?" he asked, confused. He didn't know much about the witch but he knew that she despised his brother.

"If Klaus died then so would my friends. Did you expect me to do nothing?" she replied and leant back in her seat. "Me and a friend came up with a plan. Not the best but it will suffice until Klaus and I can come up with something better."

Instantly Kol began to feel the relief wash over him. Nik was still alive. His brother was still alive

"You're welcome," Bonnie cockily said after noticing his expression.

"What was the plan? Where is he now?" Kol had so many questions that he wanted answered.

The witch got up from the table. "I will explain more to you but I'm not talking about it here. Meet me near Wickery Bridge at eight tonight and don't tell Rebekah or Elijah about it. They know nothing about it and neither do my friends. As far as they are concerned, Klaus lied about them being a part of his bloodline." She said to the Original and began to walk away without waiting for a reply.

Kol stared after the retreating witch. She was certainly not what he expected. He thought she'd be cowering under his glare as soon as he sat down, but she never batted an eyelash at him. It was quite a change from what he was used to when he targeted someone.

It was a change he liked.

Kol liked fierce people with attitude and it seemed the young witch had plenty of that.

Tonight would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

Bonnie leant against her car and waited for Kol to arrive. It probably wasn't the sanest idea in the world to meet alone with the Original who came to kill her. Yeah, she knew why he sought her out; he wanted to kill her for her involvement. But after finding out that she kept his brother alive he may change his mind about wanting to kill her, maybe he would help.

Klaus wasn't the most helpful person in the world (annoying yes, helpful no), and it would raise suspicion if she suddenly started to spend a lot of time with 'Tyler' or as she called him, TyKlaus.

Bonnie looked down at her watch and let out an annoyed sigh. He was fifteen minutes late. Weren't all Originals supposed to be punctual? If he didn't show within the next ten she would leave.

The young witch mumbled her relief when a sleek black car pulled up beside hers.

"Took you long enough," she said and stood up straight.

"I apologise but my sister has been quite distraught lately, I'm sure you know why," he replied and got out of his car. "Shall we get right down to it?"

Bonnie nodded her head before speaking. "I knew Alaric was targeting Klaus and as much as I wanted to let him die I couldn't because that would mean my friends would die too which was why desiccated him in the first place. To get rid of him without killing him. There was no way that we could stop Alaric from killing him so Tyler came to me and we set up a plan. I used the same spell your mother used to possess Rebekah. Klaus' is in Tyler's body until I can figure out a spell that can heal Klaus' body," she explained to him.

"What of Alaric? He is dead, yes?"

"When Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the bridge Elena drowned. Esther tied Alaric's life to hers so when Elena died so did Alaric," she told him and he didn't miss the hint of sadness in her voice at mentioning the death of two people she cared about.

"When can I tell my family that our brother is alive?" he asked her.

"When I get him back in his body and I don't know how long that will be because your brother really isn't the most helpful person in the world," her words brought a smirk to the youngest male Original's face.

"Is this your way of asking me for help, little witch?" he asked and took a step closer to her.

"Well I wouldn't turn it down if you offered. So, are you offering?" she asked and gave him a sweet smile.

Kol found that he liked how she could go from fierce and serious to sweet and playful in a matter of seconds.

He offered and she accepted.

* * *

**I hope this was okay; I'm not too sure about it.**

**Please review and tell me which one you'd like next.**

**I apologise for any mistakes!**


	2. 12 Knowledge

12. Knowledge

Surprisingly enough, Bonnie and Kol found that they worked well together, they would even go as far as to say they enjoyed each other's company and over the last few hours, they had been going through old grimoires in hopes to find a spell to get them out of the current predicament.

When everything went down Bonnie had to work fast, she had to perform the spell to put Klaus in Tyler's body as well as a spell that could protect Klaus' body from complete destruction.

The protection spell she casted was not the best but it worked. But she would not be able to get Klaus back in it until it was fully healed or the body would be destroyed completely in the process but without a spirit inside the body it takes much, much longer for it to heal so Bonnie and Kol were looking for a spell that could speed up the healing.

Bonnie was pleasantly surprised by how much Kol knew about witchcraft. He even managed to teach her a few things. Nothing big, but things more like concentration techniques that made casting spells and channelling a little easier.

"How do you know so much about this?" she asked him, impressed.

"I grew up around magic. My mother and Ayanna were very powerful as I'm sure you already know and Finn loved the craft. That's why he detested being a vampire so much," he confessed to her while still looking over the tattered pages of the old book.

"I really wish I grew up around it. Would have made everything a hell of a lot easier," she said and flipped through a few more pages.

"When did you discover you were a witch?" Kol asked her and turned his attention from the grimoire to her.

"Just under two years ago," she replied. "Seems like forever though. My Grams would mention it every now and then but she was kind of drunk all the time so I never took what she said seriously," she laughed. "She's the one that taught me the basics then after she died I had to learn it all on my own."

Kol was shocked by her answer. The things he had seen her do and what he has heard about her from his siblings made him think she had been using magic from a young age. He'd met witches that were far older than Bonnie who hadn't done even half of what she has done in two years in their lifetime.

What he found far more impressive was that she was self-taught. She's gone through it all alone. There certainly was something special about her but there was also something a little depressing. Powerful witch or not, she was still just a teenager who should be out living her life rather than risking it.

"Wouldn't there be something else you would rather be doing than learning and casting spells?" he asked her.

"Of course there is. I can think of a bunch of things I would rather be doing but I don't really have that choice anymore. Being a witch is both a burden and a gift. I love that I can help people and protect the ones I care about but I hate that my life has to suffer because of it," she answered and looked away from him. "Does that make me selfish thinking that?"

"Not at all. You want to live too and you have every right to want that. It's whoever says otherwise that is the selfish one. In fact, I don't see why you can't be a little selfish. Start doing things because you want to do them. Start putting yourself first. I can see that you want to so why not?"

Kol discovered that he could read the young witch rather well. There was something stirring just underneath the surface. She'd had enough and he could see that she was struggling with their current task not because she didn't have the power to do it but because she simply didn't want it but she pushed herself nonetheless.

The Original couldn't help but think what Bonnie would be like if she embraced more of the darker side of magic. She had dabbled in it that much he already knew. He knew what the spell to desiccate a vampire entailed. The stopping of a human heart. A very dark spell.

"I don't even know how to put myself first. I stopped doing that a long time ago," she replied.

"Well I happen to be very good at that. I'd be happy to give you some pointers," he joked lightly, trying to see the smile on her face that he so rarely got to see and feeling victorious when he succeeded.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," she giggled.

"You really should though," he said, turning serious. "I can see you are going through a dark period right now and you could do a lot with that – with a little nurturing of course," he smirked.

"Tempting… but I think I'll pass on that. I just want to get this done," she replied and went back to reading a grimoire that belonged to a witch in the late 1800s.

While Bonnie was reading through the pages, she thought back to what Kol said. Maybe she would start putting herself first. Would it really be such a terrible thing? Why did words have so sound so tempting coming from his mouth? Was it the accent? Kol seemed to have this gift that made everything sound like a great idea.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one. I think I may just do them in the order that I did the drabbles in. It's probably a little easier that way but there will be a few changes in the order. It all depends on which ones I can extend faster.**

**If there are any mistakes I apologise and please review! **


	3. 27 Letters

27. Letters 

_My Dear Bonnie,_

_I apologise for the late notice but I have had to leave right away. There are a few things that require my immediate attention. Details of which are not important at this moment but you needn't worry and know that I shall be returning soon._

_Returning to you._

_Kol._

The young witch let out a heavy sigh as she refolded the letter and placed it on her nightstand before she took a seat on her bed.

Bonnie had returned home from school that afternoon with every intention to just sit back and relax with Kol but a letter on her pillow showed her that that was just not going to happen. She wondered about what was so important that he needed to leave so suddenly. He hadn't been around long since the dagger had been removed. Was it something from before he was neutralised?

Things between the witch and the Original had been going well. It may have taken them a while to admit that they had something between them, but when they had finally gotten over that stage of denial they decided to explore what they could have.

And so far, what they had was great.

It had been awhile since Bonnie felt like she could be the real her around someone (and even she was surprised that that person was Kol) and it was nice that (unlike the rest of his family and some of her friends) he never ask anything from her. He never asked her to do a spell for him or forced her to do something. In fact, he was the one that got pissed whenever someone asked something from her.

The protectiveness he had for her was a nice change.

Her friend's weren't exactly pleased with their relationship but as far as Bonnie was concerned it wasn't any of their business. If Elena had no problem in continuing her relationship with Damon after all he had done to them then why should Bonnie be concerned about her relationship with Kol? He hadn't abused Caroline or snapped Jeremy's neck the way Damon did.

She hadn't been without Kol since they started to work together three months ago and it would certainly be change (and maybe a little bit of a challenge) not to see his face or hear his voice every day for however long he would be away for.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too long, she thought to herself before she fell back against her bed, thinking about how pathetic she was being. She was definitely not the co-dependent type but she couldn't help but miss him even though he had only been gone a couple of hours (and even if she didn't even know he was gone till a few minutes ago).

A couple of minutes later, the ringing of the doorbell was what made her get up from her comfortable place on the bed to go downstairs and answer it and she was very surprised by who was on the other side.

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?" she asked the female Original.

Even though Bonnie and Kol were together, Bonnie didn't see much of the other Originals. The two of them mostly stayed at her house.

"I owed Kol a favour," she replied with her usual attitude. "He wanted me to give you these," she said and handed Bonnie the flowers she didn't even notice she was holding, "and to tell you that he will call you when he can and to not worry."

Bonnie looked at the flowers in her hands with a smile before turning back to Rebekah. "Uh... thanks," she said, unsure of what exactly to say to her.

All Rebekah did was give her a small smile before she turned to walk back to her car.

Bonnie watched Rebekah retreat back to her car before she turned back to the dozen long-stemmed red roses she held in her hands and let a bright smile cross her face as she read the card attached to them:

_I love you_

* * *

**I hope you liked this one :)**

**The next one will be 'Restless'.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and please review!**

**And a big thank you to all those who have either reviewed, alerted or favorited!**


	4. 3 Restless

3. Restless

It was the second night without Kol and once again sleep seemed like the impossible as she tossed and turned but could never get comfortable.

Usually this would be the time where Kol would roll over, throw his arm around her waist and pull her to him and she would finally be able to rest peacefully but that was something that Bonnie would have to go without for a while. He had called her earlier this evening to let her know that even he was not sure on when he would be back and he still wouldn't tell her why he had to leave in the first place.

But his absence was not the cause of her loss of sleep. The same night that Kol left, her father decided to shock his daughter by breaking the news to her that he was getting remarried to his girlfriend of two years. Bonnie did like the girl, but she was still shocked by the news, especially after she had been reconnecting with Abby over the last few months. It was a little silly, but Bonnie kind of hoped that after a while Abby would decide to go see her dad but she certainly wouldn't now.

She may have felt a little better had Kol been here. She missed the warmth and comfort that his body provided when they were pressed against each other. She missed the way that her body would always end up curling into his as if it were meant to be there. But most of all she just missed him.

Bonnie rolled over again and this time her head rested on the same pillow that Kol usually used when he stayed with her, his scent still embedded in the soft fabric.

She guessed that it would have to suffice for now.

* * *

**This one didn't turn out as good (or as long) as I hoped, so I hope it's alright.**

**These aren't really in any particular order. I've just done them by whatever one I've felt like writing but they all do connect and once I'm done I may put them in order.**

**A big, big thanks to everyone who reviews/alerts/faves!**

**Sorry for any mistakes and please review!**


	5. 13 Denial

13. Denial

She was avoiding him. Big time.

The more time she spent with Kol, the more she wanted to run.

She tried to tell herself that all it was a tiny crush. A tiny stupid crush on a guy because he was giving her what she wanted and what she craved. Attention.

Bonnie was so used to Caroline and Elena getting all the attention and she felt bad that she liked the fact that Kol didn't seem to care about her two friends existence. For once, the attention was on her. And she loved it. She loved being the centre of someone's attention.

That is what she tried to convince herself.

She knew it wasn't true. There was something between the two of them. Something stronger.

Whenever their skin made contact she felt sparks and tingles, whenever he looked at her with those smouldering eyes and charming smile she felt butterflies and knots in her stomach and she could just melt whenever he spoke in his velvety smooth voice.

And she had a feeling that Kol knew exactly what he was doing to her, but what she didn't know was she had the exact same effect on the Original.

xxx

He wanted to touch more than just the silky smooth skin of her arms, he wanted to hold her body against his and run his expert hands all over her beautiful body, feel every inch of her flesh. He wanted to whisper all sorts of things into her ear –dirty and sweet- to see the reaction he would get from her.

Kol watched Bonnie and her male friend, Matt if he remembered correctly, from the other side of The Grill with clenched teeth. He watched as the blonde footballer made her laugh and smile, giving her small touches and hugs of affection.

From what Bonnie has told Kol, she and Matt have been friends since they were children but he could help the jealously he felt as he watched the two of them.

'_It should be me doing that with her, not that commoner'_, he thought to himself and gripped his glass tight enough to cause a crack.

He wanted to be able to call her his. He didn't want anyone else to be able to touch her, to make her smile and laugh. It had to be him. Only him.

But it would never be. It could never be.

To Kol, the only logical reason that he felt like this was from being locked in a coffin for over a century. Bonnie was the first woman that he had gotten even remotely close to (emotionally wise, physically he'd been with many in the few months he'd been back) and the fact that she was a powerful witch that had been pushed to her breaking point by those closest to her intrigued him.

That was all.

Curiosity.

There was nothing deep and meaningful there.

xxx

Bonnie could feel his eyes on her from across the room, burning into her back as she continued to play a friendly game of pool with Matt (the only person she could tolerate at the present time).

"What's with you and Original brother number four?" Matt asked with a low voice as he racked up the coloured balls for another game. "You have been burning holes into each other all afternoon."

So she hadn't been as subtle as she thought. At least Kol hadn't been either.

Bonnie shook her head dismissively and went lined up to take her shot. "He helped me with the whole Klaus-Tyler body switch back thing," she answered him and stood back up straight after missing her shot. She still had not gotten any better at the game.

"And that's it?" Matt asked and took another shot.

"That's it," she confirmed with a bored shrug.

"You're a terrible liar, Bon, but I'll let it slide just this once," Matt said with a wink.

Bonnie sent her friend a smile before her eyes drifted back over to the Original over at the bar. Their eyes locked and Bonnie could feel her whole body heat up from the intensity of his gaze.

"Stop being so obvious," she heard Matt say inches from her ear, breaking her and Kol from their intense version of a staring contest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked and watched as he sunk yet another ball.

"You really want me to say with him so close?" he asked, his head motioning to Kol.

"I guess not," she mumbled back and leant against her pool cue. Bonnie turned to sneak once last glance at the Original but he was gone.

She didn't know if she felt relieved by his absence or disappointed.

xxx

He had to get out of there. He had to get away from her.

He couldn't stand all these emotions that this girl made him feel. He wasn't supposed to feel a damn thing.

Part of him regretted not killing her that day but the other part of him couldn't dream of laying a harmful hand on her.

He knew he should stay far away from her, he tried to leave Mystic Falls the other day but he couldn't bring himself to.

The further away he got, the more he wanted her near again.

It was a vicious circle.

xxx

Somehow they both ended up at Wickery Bridge that night.

Bonnie sat on the ledge, enjoying the feel of the chilled breeze on her face and peace that came with being alone.

But she wasn't alone.

She could feel him standing on the other side of the bridge.

Bonnie found it strange that she could always tell when he was near.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked him after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied and slowly walked towards her until he was a few inches behind her.

"I've always liked to come here and watch the water," she told him quietly.

Whenever Bonnie felt overwhelmed or in need of some peace, she always came here. There was something calming about watching the flow of the water below, even after all the tragedies that had taken place there.

Silence struck them again.

That seems to be a common occurrence between them.

"You've been avoiding me," he broke the silence with an obvious observation.

"And you haven't been doing the same?" she shot back and got off the ledge to stand in front of him, his already close proximity causing their bodies to brush against each other.

"I've had my reasons," Kol said.

"And so have I," she responded and tried to make a move away from him but he stopped her by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him before he crashed their lips together in an electrifying kiss.

Bonnie's hands tangled roughly in his hair as their lips moved together almost frantically. The kiss was harsh, demanding and full of hunger and passion and it was exactly what she expected from Kol.

They were done trying to stay away from each other.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one!**

**Next up will be 'Thousand'.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and please review!**

**Just a little FYI here, I want to upload another story but I have no idea which one (I have a few) so I have put a poll up on my profile with four choices so it would be awesome if you lovely readers could vote for the one that sounds most interesting.**

**xxx**


	6. 23 Thousand

23. Thousand

Bonnie and Kol left the small but intimate Italian restaurant that was located in a small town just forty five minutes out of Mystic Falls and Kol snaked his arm around her waist to hold her close to him as they walked down the street of the old town. Neither wanting to return home just yet.

"You're abnormally quiet tonight," Bonnie noted as they continued to walk. "Is there something wrong?"

Kol shook his head. "Just enjoying your company," he replied with a charming smile.

"A little cheesy… but still sweet," she said with a soft smile and snuggled closer to his side.

Bonnie loved being held by Kol. For a vampire, he gave of quite a lot of warmth and Bonnie always found comfort in his arms.

After a few minutes of silence, Bonnie released a sigh. There was definitely something up with Kol. He wasn't being his usually self.

"Alright, what's going on?" she asked and pulled out of his arms to look at him.

"Nothing," he smiled before leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

"You always say that you can tell when I'm lying… well I can tell when you are and you are now," she said and pulled away from him. "You are keeping something from me, Kol and I want to know what."

Kol took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "I am honestly not keeping anything from you. There are some things that I want to tell you and I'm just not sure how to… they are hard to talk about for me," he told her, his grip on her hands tightening at the thought of finally talking about something he had refused to acknowledge since becoming a vampire.

"What are they?" she asked curiously.

"I want you to know about… well everything. Bonnie, I've done a lot of things that would be classified as terrible and honestly I don't care about any of it but I do care about you and about what you think of me and I don't want to lose you if I tell you," he said to her and if she weren't mistaken, she could hear a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I can't say that I'm happy or okay with whatever you have done in the past but it's just that, in the past and as long as you don't go on any massacres you're not going to lose me," she said and reassured him with a kiss. "And you know that you can tell me anything… just nothing too gory. I don't want nightmares."

If Bonnie were honest, she didn't particularly want to hear about Kol's murders and misdeeds but she want him to know that she was there for him and that he could open up to her.

Trust was something that was important to Bonnie and Kol wanting to tell her about his past meant that he trusted her.

The thought of Kol trusting her was enough to make her heart flutter.

"What I mostly want to tell you…" he paused and tried to form the words. "…is about when I was human. I know that you already know a few things from my mother and from what Rebekah told Elena but I want you to hear my side of it," he told her. "But first can we go somewhere else to talk?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "Of course; I think there is a park just a bit further down," she said, remembering back to the drive there.

The Original and the witch made their way to the deserted park and sat down on one of the benches in front of the small playground.

Kol held Bonnie's hand tightly in his as he thought about where to start and he really had no clue. "I don't even know where to start," he muttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The beginning is always a good place," she offered with a small shrug.

"What do you know about my family?" He asked her.

"I know why your parents moved to whatever Mystic Falls was back then and your mother's affair and…" Bonnie bit her lip and chose her next words very carefully. "And I know about your brother's death leading you to becoming vampires. But that is about it really."

Bonnie studied Kol; she could see that he was trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. She wanted to take some of the pressure off him. "Maybe it will be easier if I ask questions and then you can answer them if you want to," she suggested.

Kol nodded, accepting her suggestion. "What would you like to know?"

"How old were you when you were turned?" she asked.

"I was nineteen," he answered, relieved that she was starting with the easy questions.

"Did you know that your mother was a witch?"

"We did. However, the power did not pass down to us although Elijah believes that mother may have bound our possible powers when we were young," he explained. "Next question?"

"Hmm… what were you like when you were human?"

"Similar to how I am now just a little less extreme and without the murderous tendencies," he replied with a small laugh at the end and Bonnie just rolled her eyes at him.

"Did you have a favourite sibling?"

"Everyone's favourite was Henrik," he said with a sad smile. "It was impossible to not like him."

"What happened to him?" she asked and gently squeezed his hand in encouragement when she noticed him looking a little unsure.

Kol took in a deep breath. "It was the full moon and as usual everyone retreated to the caves but Nik took Henrik out to watch the wolves turn… and they attacked Henrik. Mauled him," Kol's voice was so soft, so full of pain and anguish, it nearly made her heart break to hear it.

"That's terrible," she said quietly.

"The others may say differently, but I believe that his death tore us all apart. Then our parents came up with the brilliant idea to turn us into immortal monsters," he added bitterly.

Bonnie's brow furrowed in confusion at his words. She always assumed that he loved being what he was.

After noticing her expression, he put her confusion to rest. "I do love being a vampire but there are some days where I wish none of it happened and we stayed human and died when we were supposed to a thousand years ago," he confessed and ran his free hand through his hair.

Bonnie kissed the hand she was holding. "Well, I'm really glad that you didn't die a thousand years ago," she admitted before leaning over and pressing her lips to his.

"I'm glad too," he replied and placed a hand on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss.

* * *

**I'm aiming to upload two at a time so I hope you liked this one too!**

**Sorry for any mistakes and please review!**

**xxx**


	7. 20 Tremble

20. Tremble

Bonnie could feel Kol before she could hear or see him. She always could. Kol always had this strong, powerful and demanding presence about him and Bonnie had no idea if it had to do with her being a witch and him being a vampire or maybe something to do with the connection and blood exchange they shared, but she could always feel when he was around.

Bonnie trembled lightly when she felt him behind her, close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from his body and could smell the scent that she had come to love, but he was far away enough for their bodies not to be touching.

He was too far away from her.

Kol's three day trip had turned into a week and Bonnie missed him too much. She missed the embrace he would hold her in, she missed the kisses that he would place on her forehead (sometimes she found herself liking those tiny little kisses more) and she missed the way she felt around him.

And those were just the top tree things she missed while he was away.

She knew that these feelings and the very small case (or what she hoped to be a very small case) of co-dependence that she had for Kol could be deemed dangerous (considering what and who they are) or maybe even pathetic (she never wanted to be the girl who missed the simple touch of her loved one) but she simply couldn't help it.

Kol was there for her when no one else was; he helped her get through her temptation towards dark magic (and he got through his temptation to convince her to dapple in the dark arts), he helped her to find a solution to something that no one else knew about (the Klaus-Tyler situation) but most of all he gave her what she truly wanted, something she has always wanted but never got.

Love.

She loved Kol and he loved her. That much she knew.

Bonnie believed that she had been in love with Jeremy, but after being with Kol she now saw her relationship with Jeremy in a whole new light. She wasn't in love with the younger Gilbert, she just wanted to be in love so badly (especially after seeing both her best friends falling in love and being happy) that she tried to see something that was never there nor could ever be there.

What she had with Jeremy was sweet and cute but it was never passionate, he never had her lusting for his touch the way Kol does.

Kol had this ability to have her writhing underneath him in a matter of minutes (and as much as he denies and tries to hide it, she knows she has the same effect on him).

Bonnie felt a smile tug at her lips when she thought back to some of the sexual experiences that she had shared with Kol.

Sometimes they were gentle and loving, sweet words and sweet touches and other times they were wild and passionate where Kol's vampire side and Bonnie's witch side completely took over.

Another tremble came over her body when Kol's hands snaked around her waist slowly, his head descending to place a loving kiss to her temple.

_I missed you_, was what she knew the small kiss meant.

Bonnie's hands covered Kol's and leaning back into his body was her reply to his unspoken words.

Bonnie loved this part of their relationship, the part where their connection was so strong that words weren't even needed in some occasions.

It just made moments more intimate.

The green eyes witch had to quickly remind herself that they were in a public place in order to stop herself from turning around and jumping his bones right there on the spot.

Kol, who obviously had the same thought as Bonnie, pulled her into the dark, secluded alley behind the Grill to avoid any unwanted eyes and interruptions. The Original gently backed the Bennett witch into the cold brick wall of the alley. Their lips melded together as soon as her back made contact with the wall.

Bonnie's arms wrapped around the vampire's neck, one of his hands rested on her jaw and cheek while the other explored her clothed body, eventually his hand gliding down to her thigh to lift it over his hip.

As much as both supernaturals wanted to go back to one of their houses, they couldn't wait. The need they had for each other was far too strong for them to wait; they had gone far too long without each other.

The darkness and shadows of the alley way kept them concealed from the eyes of anyone walking past as Kol pushed up Bonnie's skirt around her waist and she undid his jeans and pulled them down just far enough to free him.

Her underwear was torn from her body and both of them giving a silent prayer for the band playing inside the Grill tonight as Bonnie let out a loud moan when he swiftly entered her, not giving the witch any time to adjust as he kept moving in and out of her at a fast pace.

When Kol could sense her release nearing with every thrust he pulled out of her and dropped her feet to the ground and quickly spun her so she was facing the wall, pushing right back inside of her. His fangs dropped as he tore into his wrist, placing it in front of her mouth. She latched on to his bloodied wrist and he sunk his fangs into the caramel flesh of her neck, synching every thrust with every gulp.

Bonnie's mouth fell away from his wrist when the wound healed. She could feel his blood flowing inside, making her senses more aware and heightening her emotions. Every touch he placed on her body felt like a trail of fire, her body trembling when she came undone with her scream being silenced by Kol's blood covered mouth.

Kol soon followed and split inside of her with a throaty growl.

A minute passed before Kol pulled out of her, tucking himself back into his jeans and pulling her skirt down before he turned her around, holding her close to his chest in a tight hug and placing a tender kiss to the crown of her head.

Bonnie had always loved those kisses because she always knew what they meant.

_I love you._

xxx

**Sorry for the delay! I hope you liked this sort of smutty one.**

**While I was writing this I was concerned about keeping them (mostly Kol) in character so I'm hope I am doing all right with it : ) And if any of you are worried about an OOC Bonnie and Kol, well they are going to be a little in some places and the connection they have mostly has to do with being a vampire/witch and the blood sharing.**

**And also if you have read the drabbles you'll know that I am pretty much giving them the ultimate relationship without any regrets! **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love reading all of them (insertheartemoticonhere) : )**

**Sorry for any mistakes and please review!**

**xxx**


	8. 25 winter

25. Winter

Winter had always been Bonnie's favourite season. She loved the cold weather and she loved to spend the freezing nights curled up under a warm and cosy blanket and watching her favourite movies but the best part was that every year her father would take her away for a week.

When Bonnie was old enough to understand, her dad told her that when he first found out that Abby had left them, he picked up Bonnie and took her away to a cabin that he ended up buying in the woods outside of Virginia. He said that he couldn't face everyone once the news got around the town and it leaving for a bit was his way of protecting both of them.

It became a tradition for them. But this year it was different. Her dad wasn't here. Apparently he had something more important to do.

Bonnie was upset about it at first but then she had a visitor that turned her depressing night alone around.

Kol.

He turned up at her doorstep with two take away cups filled with hot chocolate and a handful of DVDs, and even if she wanted to, Bonnie would not have been able to stop the smile from forming when she saw him.

"Want some company?" he asked with a cute smile when she opened the door.

"I would love some company," she replied and stepped aside to allow him inside the house. "How did you know?" she asked him once he was inside and the door was shut.

Kol placed the DVDs and the hot chocolate on the coffee table before turning to wrap Bonnie up in his arms, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I heard him talking on the phone yesterday afternoon," he told her. "If it makes you feel any better, he sounded genuinely upset when he found out he had to cancel on you."

It did a little bit.

"Did you pick those out?" Bonnie asked when she turned her head and noticed the DVDs that were lying on the coffee table. She didn't exactly expect him to know any of those movies, let alone pick them out.

"Uh… I… may have asked Caroline what you liked you watch and she gave me them. She knows you the best so I figured she was the best one to ask on this," he answered her.

Bonnie knew that Kol was not particularly fond of her friends so the fact that Kol went to Caroline for advice on how to cheer Bonnie up meant a lot to her.

"You're sweet," she muttered into his chest.

"Only for you," he replied softly and kissed the top of her head once more before releasing her from his embrace. "Which one do you want to watch first?" he asked her and she gave him a bright smile before holding one of the slim cases up. "_'Elf'_?" he read the title and raised an eye brow at the cover that included a grown man wearing a brightly covered Christmas outfits with tights. It looked completely ridiculous to him.

"It is my all-time favourite Christmas movie and my ultimate cheer up movie," she told him as she turned on the TV and placed the disc inside the DVD player then she grabbed his hand and sat him down on the couch, joining him after she switched the lights off.

The two of them watched the movie in mostly silence, aside from Bonnie's laughs, the occasional comment of detest from Kol and Bonnie accusing Kol of actually enjoying the movie when she caught him laughing but he denied it by saying he was laughing at its stupidity.

She knew better though.

He liked it.

By the time the movie had ended, the two of them had ended up on the floor. Kol's back rested against the couch while Bonnie sat in-between his legs with his arms around her middle and a blanket covering both their bodies.

The young witch could feel a smile tugging at her lips every time the Original would lean down to press his lips gently to her temple.

She found that this was a new winter tradition that she could most definitely get used to.

xxx

**A very short and very normal Kennett one-shot =D**

**I hope you liked it!**

**xxx**


End file.
